


In The Courtoom

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Liv's court date is here and Aaron is a mess. Robert does his best to relax him.





	In The Courtoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Messedup4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messedup4ever/gifts).



> Never say I'm not nice, Kate.

 

He was so wound up. He'd had little sleep over the days leading up to this and it was all starting to boil over. Aaron was a worried mess, not that Robert could blame him. He was just as worried, Liv was after all just like a sister to him. Only thing is, he was doing his best to stay calm, to stay collected...if only for Aaron. Aaron needed the support but most of all he needed to relax. Robert knew that better than anyone. Aaron needed to relax if Liv had any hope of staying calm. Robert knew that if Aaron panicked, she'd follow.  
  
He'd tried everything he could think of but the best he could do was keep Aaron grounded. Still hadn't managed to relax him. He stood back as Aaron introduced himself to Liv's new solicitor. Stood back in awe as he saw him hold it together despite of everything they were going through. He was so caught up in how proud he is of the man Aaron has become he almost missed it.  
  
"This is my partner Robert Sugden." He hears Aaron introduce him, and fuck if it doesn't melt his insides. In that brief moment it finally hits him.  
  
After a discussion with the solicitor that leaves them feeling less confident, Robert decides he has to do it now. If not now Aaron will likely crumble, leaving little hope for Liv. Reaching for Aaron's arm he calls out to him, calls out to him in that soft voice he leaves for only him. "Aaron."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He can hear the nerves in his voice, can see the tension in his body. His shoulders up and tight. "Can...can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert asks nodding his head back towards a hall.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Aaron replies and follows Robert, leaving Liv to have a moment with Lisa.  
  
"What is it?" Aaron asks before Robert takes his hand and leads him further down the hall and to the toilets furthest away from the court rooms.  
  
As soon as they're through the doors Robert does a quick search making sure no one was in there and returns to the door locking it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aaron asks, almost annoyed.  
  
"Look, I know how you feel. I do, trust me...but you're loosing it, Aaron." Robert tells him cupping his face between his hands. His thumb gently stroking across his beard. "And if you lose it, Liv will too. I know this is hard, but you need to relax."  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Aaron's asking when Robert places his lips to his own. The kiss is soft, so soft it makes his heart skip a beat. "Robert..." He tries to protest, tries until he feels the tongue parting his lips. Until he feels the tongue that makes him melt instantly.  
  
He couldn't think of a worst place to do this, but it wasn't like they had many options and like he didnt want this as bad as he did now. Truth be told he was dying to ravish him since he heard Aaron call him his partner. Such a simple word but everything it represented made him feel like he had it all, again.  
  
Aaron's melting into the kiss as he feels the hands working on his belt buckle and even though part of him want to stop this, wants to focus on Liv, the other part of him knows that Robert is right. He needs to relax, he needs to look confident about how things are going if he wants to give her any hope.  
  
A soft gasp escapes his lips when he feels Robert's hand grasping on to his hardening cock and he lets go. He'd been so worried about everything but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he wanted ravage Robert the second he saw him walking down the stairs back at the Mill. That suit, that coat, fuck he would worship him if it wouldn't be so weird. Not that Robert would complain.  
  
It catches Robert of guard how quickly things turned. One second he was ready to give his partner the best blow job of his life and now Aaron was pushing him back against the sink. His arse slamming into it, Robert feigns a pain that isn't really there. His arse can take it. Aaron's lips are on his and a frenzy of hands dances below as belts are unbuckled and and trousers hit the floor. Their lips still locked as the kissing becomes harder, almost desperate, and Robert feels the hands on his hips lift him up. Aaron places him onto the edge of the sink and pulls back to yank Robert's shoes off before fully sliding his trousers off.  
  
"I want you, Robert. I need you." The gravely voice sends shivers down Robert's spine, almost as if sending a signal to Aaron's desired spot. His body responding to him in every way. Aaron lifts Robert's legs and wraps them around his own waist.  
  
"Take me." Is all Aaron needs to hear and he lifts his hand to his mouth and spitting into it. There's no real time here, they need to do this fast. Aaron's hand is on his cock quickly enough, slicking it up before aligning his cock to Robert's hole an thrusting inside him in one single motion.  
  
"Oh fuck." Robert whimpers. The stinging sensation of the intrusion without preparation hurts, hurts in the most amazing way. He leans his head forward and bites down onto Aaron's shoulder. His mouth full of material muffles the filthy sounds coming from his mouth as Aaron pulls back and begins thrusting into him. Every thrust getting faster and harder only drives filthier sounds from Robert's mouth, sounds Aaron fears might be heard outside. It doesnt matter though, all that matter is this moment. This moment he's sharing with Robert. This moment that's doing exactly what Robert wanted all along. Aaron can feel himself relax, feels his shoulders dropping, feels the edge coming off. In that moment he remembers why loves him so much. Why he can't get enough of him. Why he could never have enough. He's his center, he always makes him feel calm and grounded. He knows exactly what he needs and how ro make him feel better. He's always there for him.  
  
"I love you, Robert." He whispers into his ear as he feels the heat building in him. He can feel his orgasm coming. "I love you so much." He tells him as he thrusts harder into him. He feels his eyes roll back intonhis head and toes curl as he spills his load into Robert. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He whispers before Robert takes his lips again.  
  
Pulling back Robert looks back into his eyes. The love and devotion in them only makes Aaron relax even more. "Did you come?" Aaron asks, realizing he had gotten so caught up in his own orgasm he didn't notice if Robert had.  
  
"You kidding? Think I came the moment you entered me. That was so fucking hot." He laughed in response. "I mean just look at this mess he says pointing down to his come covered shirt. "Remind me keep my jacket closed." He tells Aaron, luckily he had unbuttoned his suit jacket giving him something to cover with.  
  
Aaron feels the corners of his lips lifting. He knows Robert is right. He needs to be strong and needs to think positive.  
  
Whatever comes, they'll face it as a family.


End file.
